


It's a Freakshow ; It's my Life

by kurailyx (icarus_hawks)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ?????, Angst-y, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Old Writing, POV First Person, Poetry, Sad, written in early 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/kurailyx
Summary: life has only ever been like this...





	It's a Freakshow ; It's my Life

It’s all eyes on me and white-hot pain searing through my chest; hope dwindling by the minute - no, second. 

It’s restricting like a pretty golden cage, containing my freedom and life and decisions I’d want to rather make by myself. 

It’s fear coursing through my veins, fuelled by adrenalin and possible “what-if?”’s, every scenario even worse than the one before. 

It’s stones set on my shoulders, weighing me down, down, down into the deep water like an iron anchor set deep into the unknown depths of the sea, getting caught up within unnamed species and potential threats to humankind that let us live under the pretence of safety. 

It’s burning me inside-out, smoke billowing up my throat and escaping as choked-off sounds of dread and pure animalistic flight-or-fight instincts closing off each and every more reasonable cell inside my body. 

It’s charcoal where a mind once was, smouldering nerve endings destructed by a force to be reckoned with, heat that culminated in a volcano-esque eruption of blissful havoc and mayhem and utter devastation. 

It’s jarring and unkind to the eye, to the mind, to everything that is you. 

It’s all I am, all that’s left of me, all I wanted to be once upon a time.

It’s successful, beautiful and loved, courageous, rule-abiding, decisive, humble.

It’s me and then again it is not.

It’s all you want me to be, picture-perfect to the world and broken on the ugly inside that nobody can see, nobody ever will bother to unveil.

It’s very much a freakshow.

It’s my life.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know. like, no idea what this was supposed to be.


End file.
